


It's not love, but it's still a feeling

by orphan_account



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is straight, but then he had sex with a guy and it was actually pretty great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not love, but it's still a feeling

Jason’s very first girlfriend was when he was eight years old, her name was Katie and she lived across the street. They held hands and she had a Wendy house in her back garden where they decided they would live together when they got married and their parents all thought it was very sweet. Their short lived romance came to an end when Katie and her parents moved to Australia and it was then Jason decided he no longer had any time for girls. This lasted until Jason was fifteen when Nicole Grant in the year above had her house all to herself one weekend and it was then that Jason discovered that breasts were great and did things he doesn't really regret. As far as Jason was concerned, he was straight.

But now he's had sex with a guy and it was actually pretty great. It started on an unusually balmy evening with Jason sprawled over his bedroll without his tunic on in an attempt to cool down. Pythagoras was hovering above him, with a worried expression on his face and holding a flagon of water. Maybe the heat had finally driven Jason mad or maybe it was the way Pythagoras bit on his lower lip one too many times, however it started, it ended with Jason clumsily fisting both of their cocks together whilst he tried to press his mouth to as much of Pythagoras' neck and collarbones as he possibly could. Jason came with a shout and collapsed bodily on top of Pythagoras and breathed heavily over his neck with Pythagoras still hard underneath him, rolling his hips upwards, desperately trying to bring himself to completion. Jason grinned languidly into Pythagoras's neck and a few quick swipes of his thumb over Pythagoras' slit proved to be his undoing. Jason propped himself up on his elbow and smiled down at Pythagoras who smiled brightly back up at him. Jason found himself suddenly overcome with the urge to kiss him right then but he didn't. Sex was one thing but kissing seemed too real, too intimate, too beyond a point of no return and Jason really didn't want to address his feelings at that moment. Instead, he squeezed Pythagoras’ hip and cleaned the two of them up with a rag and held Pythagoras in his arms until they drifted off to sleep in silence.

It was then a new routine emerged, when Hercules would stay out all night at the tavern and it was just the two of them. Jason would slip under the thin blanket behind Pythagoras and reach round and gently squeeze Pythagoras' cock and sometimes he'd push himself in between Pythagoras' thighs or just rut against the cleft of his arse or against the small of his back. He still hadn't kissed Pythagoras, preferring to mouth at the back of Pythagoras' neck and inhale his scent. They’d fuck and go to sleep silently and in the morning, Pythagoras would go out to buy bread and olives for breakfast and the two of them would talk about the rest of the day.

“I really like you,” Jason said one afternoon, not stopping to look up from sharpening his sword, “I like you a lot.”

Pythagoras, who had been rifling through his pieces of parchment, looked up and blinked slowly, “well, that’s good, I like you a lot too.”

“But I also like women.” Jason finished. “I'm sorry, it’s just, I've always liked women but then I met you and now I don’t know what to think any more”. Jason dropped his sword and held his head in his hands. “Oh God,” he groaned, “they don’t tell you this in school, it’s all don’t get pregnant and don’t catch chlamydia and condoms on bananas but no one ever tells you that you might fancy a bloke one day.” Jason was well aware he was rambling now and was only pulled out of his self-pitying by the presence of Pythagoras’ hand on his shoulder.

“It matters not if you like women as well,” Pythagoras smiled sadly, “I'm just amazed that someone like you would even like someone like, well, me.”

Jason looked up then, sharply, “why wouldn't I like you? You’re the most kind and wonderful person I've ever known.”

Pythagoras blushed, and Jason knew he didn't believe him and a part of him wished that Pythagoras would learn to take a compliment already.

Instead, Jason dropped to his knees in front of Pythagoras and tugged at the lacing on his trousers. “I want you,” he said as he looked up and saw Pythagoras' eyes widen above him.

"What are you doing?" Pythagoras managed to gasp out as Jason took out his half hard cock.

“What does it look like I'm doing?”

Pythagoras shook as Jason freed his cock and worked him to full hardness. “You don’t have to do this.”

“But I want to.”

"Oh." Pythagoras said, "oh-" he breathed when Jason took him into his mouth, Pythagoras' hands fisted at his sides, unsure what to do with them. 

Jason hollowed his cheeks, and gripped on to Pythagoras' hips as he bobbed his head. 

In all of his years, Jason had never expected to end up sucking another man’s cock, but then he never expected to be catapulted 2500 years or so into the past (or another world or alternate universe, Jason hadn't decided) where his limited knowledge of Greek mythology all of which was gained from Disney’s Hercules was useless to him. But like being in Atlantis, Jason could only think about how _right_ it felt to be doing this and really it didn't seem strange at all and mostly he just hoped that Pythagoras was enjoying this despite his lack of any real technique. But the way Pythagoras had scrunched his face up with his mouth gaping open as he whimpered softly was a pretty good indication as far as Jason could tell.

It wasn't long before Pythagoras shallowly thrust into Jason's mouth which took him by surprise, he spluttered and let Pythagoras' cock slip from his mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Pythagoras gasped, his face a mixture of horrified embarrassment and arousal.

"It's okay," Jason soothed, taking hold of the base of Pythagoras' cock and giving it a firm stroke, "it's okay" he breathed before he tentatively flicked his tongue over the head.

"Jason," Pythagoras choked out, "Jason, stop, I'm close"

Jason laughed not unkindly, "that's the whole point of this, isn't it?" and then kissed his hip and rubbed his cock until Pythagoras came with a low whine, something Jason truly believed was one of the most wondrous things he had ever heard. Jason tucked Pythagoras back into his trousers and stood, Pythagoras was looking at him in a way that made him feel dizzy and Jason was suddenly unable to stop himself from gripping Pythagoras’ face and kissing him gently. He pulled back, still running his thumb over a cheekbone. 

Pythagoras just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're still reading this, I salute you.


End file.
